Nos descubrieron
by gabiiii981
Summary: La villana mas caprichosa y odiosa del mundo ataca otra ves... y revela un secretito... los RRB y las PPG lucharan unidos nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

gracias a : petalo-VJ, tavor, Hikary2696, maestro jedi.. por leer mis fics, jejeje..

aca les traigo otro... disfrutenlo!

-------

En la ciudad, todo era tranquilo como siempre.

Pero la historia comienza en… la EX cabaña de fuzzy XD.

El día apenas comenzaba, era temprano. Un rayo de sol entra por una de las ventanas, este alumbra el rostro de Boomer. Él hace un gesto de desagrado y abre los ojos lentamente.

-Ya… es de dia…-

Piensa bastante dormido. Estaba recostado en su cama durmiendo muy a gusto, pero de pronto…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DESPIERTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!-

Exclama Boomer por el susto de muerte que se habia llevado, a causa de ese grito monstruoso.

-¿¡¡¡Que rayos te pasa Brick!!!??-

Grita furioso, parado sobre la cama. Brick empieza a reirse, pero se cubre la boca tratando de contenerse. Habia entrado de forma sorpresiva a la habitación.

-jejeje, si tu te asustaste, Butch morira de un paro cardiaco, jajajaja!-

-¡¿Pero que demonios ¬¬….?!!-

Él salta hacia Boomer y le cubre la boca violentamente.

-Cállate y escucha, ire a la habitación de Butch y le dare el susto mas grande de su vida, primero lo hice contigo para comprobar como reaccionaba el mas cobarde de los tres XD, asi que intentare hacerlo mejor con él, solo haz silencio, ¿bien? XD-

-¿¿Cómo que el mas cobarde???!!! ¿¿¿Por qué no te vas a ….???!!!-

Brick le introduce un calcetín en la boca para que se calle XD.

-¿¿¿mmmmm??? ¡¡¡¡mmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!-

Boomer se enfurece, pero entonces Brick se retira de su habitación con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

Abre lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Butch y camina cuidadosamente hacia su interior.

-Definitivamente esto es lo MEJOR que se me pudo haber ocurrido en toda mi existencia, jajajajajajajaja!!-

Pensaba él aguantandose la risa.

Butch dormia muy placidamente, estaba cubierto con una sabana, al verlo realmente daba pena despertarlo.

-¿Butch?-

No habia respuesta.

-Buuuuuutch…-

No habia respuesta, Brick murmuraba, pero entonces toma aire y aspira hondo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUTCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Él despierta y cae de la cama aturdido.

-jajajajajajajajajjajaja!!!!!!!-

Comienza a reir Brick descontrolado.

-¿¿¿¡¡Qué diablos crees que haces, maldito imbecil!!!!!!!!?????-

Grita Butch con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡Debiste ver tu expresión!!! ¡¡Te veias tan asustado!!!! Jajajajajajaja!!!-

Continua Brick.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Voy a matarte!!!!!!!!-

Exclama él totalmente descontrolado.

Butch se lanza hacia Brick, pero este da un salto hacia atrás, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-No te enojes tanto XD, solo fue una broma inocente, jejejeje-

Él se levanta del suelo con la mirada baja.

-¿Y ahora que te sucede?-

Pregunta despreocupado, pero cuando Butch alza su mirada para verlo directamente, sus ojos estaban que ardian, llenos de rabia y sed de venganza XD.

-¿¡Como te atreves a DESPERTARME!!?-

-¿Qué, no te asuste XP?, entonces no logre mi cometido, jajaja!-

-¿¡Asustarme tu???!! ¡¡¡Muerete!!!-

-¿¿A quien tratas de engañar?? ¡Gritaste como una niña miedosa!!-

-Brick… mas te vale que le digas a Boomer que te construya una tumba!!!!-

Dicho esto, corre hacia él dispuesto a darle un puñetazo.

Brick se sorprende y lo esquiva rapidamente, huye hacia la habitación de Boomer. Abre la puerta velozmente y se encierra adentro, se apoya contra esta para evitar que él entrara.

-¿¡Y ahora que ¬¬???, ¿¿Quiere matarte, cierto??-

Le dice Boomer cruzado de brazos y sentado en la punta de la cama.

-Naaaaa, que te parece XD-

Responde él ironicamente.

De pronto un puño atraviesa la puerta, a centímetros de la cabeza de Brick, él se sorprende y retrocede nervioso hacia Boomer.

-¡¡¡Heyyy!!! ¡¡¡Mi puerta!!!-

Exclama él enojado.

Butch la abre causando un gran alboroto, y sonrie diabólicamente.

-No tienes en donde esconderte, miedosito XP-

Brick se intimida un poco al verlo tan decidido a vengarse XD, pero decide hacerle frente y se aproxima a él.

-¡Sabes que todo esto fue tu culpa!-

Dice cruzado de brazos.

Butch se extraña por su comentario.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?!-

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡La semana pasada me hiciste una estupida broma! ¡Y fue diez veces mas pesada de la que te hice ¬¬!!-

-En eso tiene razon-

Dice Boomer levantandose relajadamente y observando a sus hermanos.

-¿Yo te hice una broma? No me acuerdo XD-

Responde bostezando.

-¡¡¡¡Si que eres un perfecto idiota!! ¡¡¡La semana pasada desperté con una maldita falda puesta ¬¬!!! ¡¡Y cuando Salí de mi habitación, tú y el idiota de Boomer comenzaron a burlarse!!!!!!-

Boomer trata de contenerse, pero no resiste y comienza a reirse a carcajadas a más no poder.

Butch intenta pensar en lo mas triste que le paso en tosa su vida para no reir XD, pero la imagen de Brick con una falda fue demasiada intensa, y comenzo a reir descontroladamente XD.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nadie podra superar esa broma!!!!! Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!-

Exclaman ambos a la ves.

Brick se pone rojo de la furia y de la vergüenza.

-¡¡¡¡Callense!!!! ¡¡¡Yo deberia ser el que te mate!!!!-

Él le da una patada a Butch, y este cae al suelo, aun riendo con dificultad.

-Espera!... ¿Cómo sabes que no fue Boomer el que te la colocó XD?-

Pregunta tentado, a pesar del golpe.

-No tiene el suficiente cerebro XP-

Brick y Butch se quedan en silencio por unos segundos, pero luego comienzan a reir fuertemente.

-¡jajajajajaja!! ¡¡Tienes razon! ¡Boomer ni siquiera sabria caminar solo hacia la ciudad!! ¡¡Es tan idiota que se perderia!!!-

Exclama Butch levantandose.

Boomer se enfurece.

-¡Ahhh claro!! ¡¡Habla el que se asusto como una niñita llorona por un estupido grito!!!-

Butch se sonroja y lo mira enojado.

-¡Boomer es tan tonto que nunca planeo ninguna broma! ¡¡Su cabecita hueca no le funciona! Jajajaja!!-

Dice Brick, que comienza a reir nuevamente con Butch.

-¡¡¡Callate, faldita ¬¬!!! ¡¡No tienes derecho a hablar!! ¿O no recuerdas lo lindo que te veias con esa falda puesta!! ¡¡Eras toda una chica, Brick!!-

Él se avergüenza.

-¿¡Por que no le tome una fotografia??!! Jajajajajajaja!!!-

Exclama Butch, Boomer reia a carcajadas.

-¡¡¡AAAYY YA BASTA!!!-

Grita Brick cansado de todas las burlas.

-Lo que te hice hoy fue porque te debia una buena broma, imbecil ¬¬, asi que no volvere a mencionarlo si tu tampoco… mencionas tu estupida broma ¬¬-

Le dice él a Butch con una mirada desconfiada.

-Bahh!… esta bien!... aguafiestas ¬¬-

Responde de mala gana.

-Ejem…!-

Dice Boomer mirandolos de manera sospechosa.

-Bueno… y supongo que tu no eres un idiota que no tiene cerebro XD-

Le dice Brick solo para tranquilizarlo.

-Con eso me conformo-

-Mentiroso XD…-

Murmura Butch riendo.

-Ya es mediodía, vayamos a la ciudad a fastidiar a alguien-

Propone Brick con un tono travieso.

-¡si! ¡Estoy aburrido! ¡Molestemos a la gente!-

Dice Boomer animado.

-Yo seguire durmiendo-

-¬¬ ¬¬-

-Esta bien! Esta bien! Salgamos a fastidiar a algunos idiotas!-

Exclama Butch, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los tres se cambian de ropa en 3 segundos y salen volando hacia la ciudad, para divertirse un rato.

-------------------------------------

jejeje, primer cap


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Helados!-

-¡Chocolates!-

-¡Dulces!-

Exclaman los RRB al ver una gran tienda y al apreciarla con todo su esplendor.

-¿Robamos o asustamos a la gente?-

Pregunta Boomer.

-No se… ambas son muy tentadoras…!-

Responde Butch, indeciso.

-Vamos a robar, da igual!-

Dice Brick, los dos asienten y vuelan hacia la tienda, rompen algunos vidrios y los vendedores salen corriendo asustados.

-¡mmmmm, adoro los dulces!-

-¡Si! ¡Y mas cuando son robados! Jejeje!-

-¡Creo que les da mejor sabor, jajaja!-

Los tres chicos huyen volando hacia el parque.

Al llegar, toman asiento en una banca y comienzan a comer sus tan apreciados dulces, gozandolo al maximo.

Boomer estaba sentado en la punta izquierda con un helado.

-Deberiamos hacer esto mas seguido, jejeje.-

-See, generalmente solo causamos algunos destrozos, merecemos esta recompensa XP-

Dice Butch, él estaba en la punta derecha.

-jajaja, ¡hey! ¡apuesto a que no le das a ese infeliz!-

Le dice Brick a Boomer, entregandole una piedra y señalando a un niño con una paleta gigante.

-¡jaja! ¡Demasiado facil!-

Boomer arroja la piedra lo mejor posible y le atina a la paleta, destruyéndola por completo.

-¡Perdiste!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por que?!-

-Porque era al niño, no a la paleta XD, ahora es tu turno Butch!-

-¡Pan comido!-

Él toma del suelo una roca bastante grande, sonrie de manera perversa y la arroja fuertemente al niño. Este es golpeado en la cabeza, y corre llorando.

-¡Lo hice! ¡¿Que me gane, Brick?!-

-¡Que Boomer te de un beso! ¡jajajajaja!-

-¡¡¡Oye ¬¬!!!-

Exclaman Butch y Boomer a la ves.

Pasa el tiempo, y luego de quedarse sin temas de conversación, y sin personas para burlarse XD, los tres se quedan en silencio, mirando hacia distintas direcciones.

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, nada fuera de lo comun.

Pero de pronto, pasa una pareja, un chico y una chica…

Tomados de la mano, riendose felizmente, y prácticamente abrazandose.

Los jóvenes tendrian la misma edad que los chicos.

Boomer los mira con extrañes y curiosidad.

-¿A que me recuerda?-

Se pregunta, entonces recuerda a Burbuja, y las situaciones que vivieron juntos. Él baja la mirada y se sonroja, no queria seguir mirando.

Brick observa a la pareja caminar, saca la lengua con asco y les desvia la mirada. Pero comienza a recordar cosas extrañas, cosas que jamas pensaria que volverian a su mente… Bombon.

Butch observaba la pareja con asco, disgusto, desprecio y nauseas, y no pensaba disimularlo. Pero de repente, el chico y la chica se besan…

Él se sorprende, y recuerda una de las peores situaciones de su vida, por lo menos queria recordarlo asi, el unico beso que le habia dado a su enemiga…

Brick y Boomer tambien se sorprenden por ese beso repentino.

-Que asco…-

Murmura Butch con la mirada baja.

-Y que lo digas…-

Continua Boomer.

-Mejor vayámonos, esto me da nauseas-

Finaliza Brick.

Los tres se levantan y en el momento que estaban a punto de marcharse, alguien se interpone en su camino.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Es un gusto volver a verlos! ¿Me recuerdan?-

Una chica de cabello castaño con dos grandes colitas los observaba de manera arrogante.

Los chicos se observan entre si confundidos.

-¡Quien te conoce, niña tonta!-

Exclama Boomer.

-¡Mejor sal de nuestro camino o te daremos una leccion!-

Dice Butch sonriendo enojado.

-¡Apartate idiota, no queremos perder nuestro tiempo con una basura!-

Agrega Brick muy confiado.

-¡Siguen siendo igual de despreciables con las chicas, eso si que es hipócrita!-

Dice ella con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡¡¿A quien rayos le dices hipócrita, estupida??!-

Exclama Butch furioso.

-¡Por favor!, ¿aun no me recuerdan?-

Pregunta tranquilamente.

-¡Vete al diablo! ¡Lo mejor es que le demos una paliza! ¿Verdad Brick?-

Pregunta Boomer.

-Por tu estupido tono orgulloso pude recordarte, ¿Qué demonios quieres, Princesa?-

Dice Brick, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada prepotente.

-¿¡Princesa?! ¡¡Ahh sii! ¡¡Esa chica tonta!!-

Razona Boomer.

-Ya recuerdo… es la princesa de los imbeciles! ¡jajajajaja!!-

Exclama Butch riendo, Boomer y Brick se contagian y chocan los cinco entre ellos.

-¡Ya basta chicos maleducados!-

Grita Princesa de manera histérica.

-No tenemos nada que hablar, tarada XD. Eres una chica tonta como todas, ya vamonos!-

Ordena Brick a sus hermanos. Ellos le asienten y pasan al costado de ella, caminando.

-¡Mas les vale que se detengan, fenómenos!-

Los chicos la ignoran tranquilamente.

-Hipócritas… ¡son unos hipócritas, dicen odiar a las chicas, pero estuvieron con las PPG y se besaron!!!-

Los chicos se detienen.

Giran lentamente hacia ella, ese comentario los habia dejado atonitos.

-¿Y tu como diablos…??-

Pregunta Butch nervioso.

-jejejeje, pude verlos, en el parque, a la salida de la escuela, en la ciudad, al principio me sorprendi mucho, pero quise saber como terminaria su relacion amorosa XD, asi que comencé a espiarlos y a seguirlos.-

Dice Princesa sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Estas completamente chiflada! ¿Nosotros con ellas?, ¡por favor! lo mas seguro es que eres tan idiota que nos confundiste! ¡Ya vamonos chicos!-

Exclama Brick seguro de sus palabras y dandole la espalda a ella.

-jajaja, buen intento Brick, pero daria lo que quieras a que MIENTES, ¿no es cierto Boomer?-

Dice Princesa aproximandose a Boomer y acercandose de forma peligrosa.

-¡Estas loca!-

Contesta de mala manera.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quieres que le diga a tus hermanos las cosas que le decias a Burbuja? ¿Y sobre su pequeño acuerdo secreto?-

-¿Acuerdo secreto?!-

Pregunta Butch, sospechando.

-No.. no se de que hablas..-

Responde Boomer algo nervioso.

-No te hagas el tonto ¬¬! Pero bueno, si no quieres hablar, les dire a tus hermanitos sobre su pequeño arreglo..-

-¡¡NOOOO!!!-

Grita él desesperado, pero se cubre la boca sorprendido.

-¿¡De que demonios esta hablando?! ¿¡Nos estas ocultando algo?!-

Le pregunta Brick furioso.

-Tu tampoco puedes hablar demasiado Brick, fuiste muy amistoso con Bombon, y hasta diria que cariñoso, ¿Y dices que odiar a las chicas?, jajajajaja!-

-¿¡Que?!! ¡¡Mas te vale que te calles o si no…!!-

-¡Y Butch!!! ¡¡El mas duro de los tres!! ¡¡Escuche cuando le pedias perdon a Bellota por haber roto su corazon!! ¡¡Resultaste ser el mas tierno!! Jajaja!!-

Butch se sonroja hasta morir, pero su expresión pasa a ser de furia.

-¡¡¡Callate maldita perra!!!! ¡¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver contigo!!! ¡¡Asi que si no te largas en este instante te arrepentiras!!! ¿¿¡¡Entendiste??!!!-

Grita totalmente descontrolado.

-OK, OK. Me retiro por hoy, superbobos… pero recuerden que no podran engañarme con sus estupidas mentiras, pude verlo todo! Y no lo nieguen!! Jajajajaja!!! No les mentire, se veian muy bien besando a las PPG!!! Jajajajaja!!! Adios perdedores!!!!!!!!!!!-

Princesa enciende un mecanismo, y de su espalda salen unas alas metalicas. Ella se retira volando y deja un gran rastro de humo.

-Estupida ¬¬, es la mas arrogante y tonta chica que vi en toda mi vida!!! ¡¡Merece que le pateemos el trasero!!!-

Dice Butch furioso, pero entonces hace silencio…

-No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, era… un secreto! Ahora Brick y Boomer saben que… le pedi disculpas a esa estupida! Y todo por esa apuesta!-

Piensa nervioso, no se atrevia a observar a sus hermanos directamente, ya que no sabia como reaccionarian ante lo que habian escuchado.

-¿¿Yo, cariñoso con Bombon?? ¡¡Maldita Princesa!! ¿¿Cómo rayos se atrevio a decir todo eso en frente de Butch y Boomer??!!!, Ahora pensaran que soy un… un idiota que se rebaja ante una chica…-

Piensa Brick, él tampoco se atrevia a dirigirle la mirada a Butch y a Boomer.

-Casi… casi lo rebela…. Si Princesa llegaba a decir que Burbuja y yo somos amigos y que fingimos las peleas mortales para que nadie sepa la verdad… juro que iba a estrangularla!!!... pero por otra parte… Brick y Butch… van a preguntarmelo, no lo olvidaran tan fácilmente…-

Piensa Boomer asustado y nervioso.

-Eh… ¿vamos a la cabaña? Ya es algo tarde…-

Dice Brick simulando tranquilidad.

-Bu..buena idea! Este lugar si que es aburrido…-

Contesta Butch con una sonrisa fingida.

Boomer los mira y asiente, de esa manera los tres se van volando.

----------------------

next---


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar, los tres estaban callados, no querian hablar el uno con el otro, temiendo decir algo que los comprometiera.

-Me voy a mi habitación, hasta mañana!-

Exclama Boomer rapidamente y corre hacia su cuarto.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!!-

Dice Brick alzando su mano y con un tono sospechoso.

Boomer se petrifica ante sus palabras, y gira muy despacio.

-No somos IDIOTAS… hermanito…-

Dice Butch, cruzado de brazos y mirandolo ironicamente.

-¿De.. de que estan hablando?-

Pregunta él, nervioso.

-¡Princesa dijo que tú y la rubia tonta tenian un arreglo! ¡Mas te vale que no nos ocultes nada!-

Exclama Brick furioso.

-¿De que rayos estaba hablando?!-

Dice Butch.

-¡De nada! ¡Estaba inventando todo! ¡Solo mentia para… para…!-

Trataba de justificarse.

-Boomer… ya te dije que no somos idiotas! Sino nos dices la verdad, pagaras las consecuencias!-

Grita Butch, muy agresivo.

-Yo… yo… ¡Tu no puedes decir nada al respecto! ¡TU le suplicaste perdón a Bellota para que… ehhh… sea tu amiga!-

-¡¡¿Ehh?! ¿¡Yo?! ¡¡NOO!!-

Responde él, sonrojandose avergonzado.

-No cambies el tema! Solo dinos que arreglaste con Burbuja! Y no vengas con eso de que es mentira, porque cuando Princesa trato de decírnoslo le suplicaste que no lo haga ¬¬!-

Le dice Brick, decidido.

-Bueno… yo… e..es que…. La verdad… no..no puedo…-

-¡Boomer! ¡Si no lo haces, se rompe nuestra hermandad!-

-¿Hermandad ¬¬… XD?-

Pregunta Butch, burlandose.

-¡Tú callate!-

-No voy a decírselos… van a matarme… es mejor que me quede callado-

Murmura un poco intimidado.

-¡Pues si no vas a hacerlo te recomiendo que te largues de aquí!-

Exclama Butch lleno de rabia.

-Es que… ustedes no entienden!-

-Espero que no les hayas estado pasando información o algo asi a esa estupida! Solo te esta usando!-

Le dice Brick tratando de razonar con Boomer.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, Brick!-

Butch se harta de la discusión, camina hacia Boomer y lo sujeta violentamente, estrellandolo contra la pared.

-Mira, maldito imbecil… si no nos dices que demonios planeas con esa PPG, te matare ahora mismo!-

Él le desvia la mirada hacia abajo, y finalmente dice:

-Ella… es mi amiga… somos amigos…-

Butch se sorprende, al igual que Brick. Él lo suelta.

-Su amigo… ¿¡Eres su amigo?! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esa?! Odiamos a las PPG!!! ¿¡Como puedes ser su amigo?!-

Grita histericamente Butch.

-Boomer… ¿Tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo? ¡No puedes ser su amigo! ¡Ellas son nuestras enemigas mortales! ¡Y si alguna ves tuvimos un acercamiento, fue por esa estupida apuesta! ¡Ademas es obvio que finge amistad para usarte! ¡Para que te pongas de su lado!-

Dice Brick seriamente.

-No… ella no haria eso… estoy seguro… ¡Ustedes no pueden decirme que hacer!-

-¡Por supuesto que podemos! ¡Y te prohibimos que sigas con esta patraña!-

Exclama Butch furioso.

-Boomer…-

Brick se dirige a él tranquilamente, pero él retrocede, ya que pensaba que tendria una reaccion violenta.

-Ellas… las tres… quieren destruirnos… al igual que nosotros a ellas, asi que su "amistad", o lo que sea que fuese no durara mucho… Te exijo que en el nombre de los tres, no vuelvas a considerarla tu amiga, y que todo vuelva a ser como antes… que sea tu ENEMIGA… después de todo fuimos creados y revividos con un propósito-

-¡Y ese es aniquilar a las Powerpuff Girls!-

Acota Butch.

-No… ¡¡NOOO!!-

Grita Boomer descontrolado, corre hacia la puerta y sale volando velozmente.

-¡¡Ese Idiota!!!!-

Exclama Butch furioso, y en el momento que iba a salir a perseguirlo, Brick le sostiene un brazo y lo detiene.

-¿¡Que diablos…?!-

-Butch… se que lo odias por lo que acaba de hacer, a mi tambien me molesta y no puedo perdonar que piense de esa manera… pero hay que entender que… debe estar confundido…-

Él lo observa extrañado, Brick lo suelta.

-Tarde o temprano se dara cuenta que somos los Rowdyruff Boys, y de nuestro proposito de existencia! ¡No puede negarlo! Volvera… y sera el mismo de siempre… el que odiaba a esas estupidas mocosas!-

-Espero que tengas razon… porque sino lo molere a golpes hasta que se vuelva malo como antes!-

Responde Butch sonriendo maliciosamente.

A todo esto, Boomer habia volado con todas sus fuerzas, queria alejarse de todo… no podia creer que sus hermanos lo habia descubierto… se sentia tan mal…

Aterriza en la mitad de la ciudad, estaba angustiado y no tenia rumbo alguno.

Él decide empezar a caminar por las calles, y comienza a pensar en toda la situación, sus hermanos lo odiarian por siempre, tal vez hasta querrian destruirlo y nunca volverian a confiar en él, jamas volveria a estar con ellos, y todo habia pasado por…

-¿Boomer? ¿Eres tu?-

Él se sorprende y se detiene, alza su mirada y logra descubrir de donde venia esa voz…

Burbuja tenia una bolsa de compras en una de sus manos, y lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Y solo…-

Boomer no logra contenerse, solo al verla recordaba todo de manera mucho mas dolorosa… estaba seguro de que ella no lo usaba y de que su amistad era pura, ¿era tan malo que ambos sean amigos? ¿merecia ser odiado por eso?.

Él comienza a llorar y baja la mirada adolorido.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-

Pregunta ella acercandose preocupada y secandole las lagrimas con sus dedos.

Él la mira directamente, su mirada era ingenua e inocente, al igual que la de Burbuja.

-Yo… es que… mis hermanos…-

Intenta justificarse, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que decir exactamente.

-Acompáñame y podremos hablar bien… aprovechemos que nadie esta con nosotros, solo quiero que me digas lo que te pasa…-

Ella lo toma de la mano y lo lleva al parque, era de noche y las luces de algunos postes lo iluminaban, se veia bastante diferente que de dia.

Ambos se sientan en una banca, pero Burbuja no sabia como hablarle, él parecia estar muy triste.

-Boomer… ¿ellos te hicieron algo malo?-

-Nos descubrieron…-

Responde él, lagrimas vuelves a caer de su rostro.

Ella se queda atonita ante su respuesta.

-¿saben que somos amigos y… que fingimos odiarnos?-

-Si… Nos encontramos con Princesa y ella les dijo todo, nos espió cuando cumplimos la apuesta… pero lo peor es que…-

La voz de Boomer se quiebra, él hace una pausa.

-Brick y Butch me dijeron que si vuelvo a considerarte mi amiga y no quiero destruirte, ellos me mataran y me odiaran, ya no me consideraran su hermano y no podre estar con ellos nunca mas, ya no soy su hermano… me detestan!-

Él baja su mirada tristemente, Burbuja lo observaba y no podia dejar que siga sufriendo asi.

-Talvez tengan razon… talvez no deberiamos vernos nunca mas…-

Él la observa y se extraña.

-En realidad, debemos odiarnos, mis hermanas no saben nada de lo nuestro, pero no tengo idea de cómo reaccionaran si lo descubren… ¿te gustaria que todo vuela a ser como antes? ¿te gustaria que volvamos a querer matarnos unos con otros?... deberia ser asi… ¿verdad?-

-Pero… nosotros… yo no quiero perder una amiga…-

-Pero sino tus hermanos te odiaran… no tienes que elegirme a mi… debes estar con ellos, son tu familia…-

-Burbuja…-

-Si te causa tanto dolor quedarte solo, no debemos seguir con esto… Boomer… debemos ser enemigos!-

-Pero no quiero… odiarte… no puedo…-

Ella se sorprende y lo mira extrañada.

-Desde la primera ves que me besaste y me hiciste estallar… desde ese momento deje de odiarte… y estoy seguro de que a pesar de que mis hermanos dices detestar a tus hermanas, no es del todo cierto… Se que tambien sienten lo mismo! Nada mas que son tan orgullosos que jamas lo admitiran!-

-Puede ser que tengas razon… Bombon y Bellota nunca lo admitiran, pero… se que no detestan del todo a Brick y Butch… yo lo siento…-

Dice Burbuja en un tono suave. Ella se levanta, Boomer la observa confundido, pero entonces ella sonrie tristemente.

-Lo entiendo… no seré mas tu amiga… que todo vuela a ser como antes… es la unica manera de que ellos te vuelvan a aceptar… no debes dudarlo! Ve con ellos y… olvidate de que alguna ves nos llevamos bien…-

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes decirme eso! Ya te dije que… no puedo…-

Dice Boomer y se levanta exaltado.

Burbuja se aproxima rapidamente y lo abraza. Él se queda atonito.

-Boomer… no quiero que te perjudiques por mi culpa… estaras solo y trataran de lastimarte… no vale la por mi… no quiero que sufras, asi que por el bien de ambos, odiame y considerame tu enemiga, olvidate de todo lo que pasamos y olvidate de… nuestro beso…-

-No… yo… yo te…-

Burbuja se aparta con lágrimas en sus ojos, y sale corriendo.

-¡Adios!-

Grita ella tristemente y se aleja poco a poco.

-¿Por qué…. Tiene que ser asi?-

Piensa él, mientras que llora en silencio.

Ya era muy tarde, Boomer se sentia confundido, pero huye volando hacia la cabaña.

------------------------------------

:-(... pobresss


	4. Chapter 4

Al llegar abre la puerta, su mirada solo transmitia angustia. Busca con la mirada a Brick y a Butch.

-Volviste, idiota…-

Brick se levanta del sofa y camina hacia él.

-¿Ya eres conciente de la tonteria que estabas haciendo?-

Pregunta ironicamente.

-Brick…-

De pronto Butch sale de su habitación y observa a Boomer enojado.

-Supongo que tuviste tiempo para pensar en la perfecta estupidez que estabas cometiendo ¬¬!-

Dice con un tono burlón.

-Si… ya entendi que… debo odiarlas y que tenemos que destruirlas, es nuestro propósito principal… no volvere a tener contacto con ella… no volvere a… dirigirle la palabra si no es para pelear…-

Responde Boomer bajando la mirada resignado.

Brick sonrie satisfecho y coloca la mano en su hombro.

-¡Al fin te diste cuenta, Boomer! ¡Ahora podremos pelear como siempre y no habra problemas!-

-¡Sii!! ¡Haremos papilla a esas imbeciles!! ¡jajajaja!-

Exclama Butch sonriendo confiado.

Boomer finge una sonrisa, pero no estaba feliz… sabia que extrañaria a Burbuja… esa era la verdad.

-------------

Al dia siguiente…

Un edificio cae destrozado, varias explosiones continuas azotan la ciudad sin compasión.

-Bombon!! Mira!! Todo el desastre viene del centro de la ciudad!-

Exclama Bellota señalando hacia delante.

Bombon esfuerza la mirada y logra ver al causante de todo. Las PPG volaban, dispuestas a luchar contra el que hacia todo el daño.

-¡Son los RRB!-

Dice ella, decidida.

-No…-

Murmura Burbuja tristemente, sus hermanas no lo notan.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Llego el trio de bebitas lloronas! ¿¡Listas para morder el polvo?!-

Brick vuela a cierta distancia de ellas, con sus hermanos a sus costados.

-¡Mejor callate! ¡Ustedes seran los que muerdan el polvo!-

Le responde Bombon, agresivamente.

Butch sonrie orgulloso y le saca la lengua a Bellota.

-jajajajaja!! ¡Nunca podran vencernos!! ¡Empecemos a jugar!!-

-¡Este juego no sera muy divertido para ti, estupido! ¡Ya que vas a perder!-

Le contesta furiosa.

-Boomer… ¡Preparate a luchar!-

Grita Burbuja, tratando de sonar fuerte.

Boomer la mira con sufrimiento.

-¡Voy a destruirte!-

Exclama muy decidido.

Cada uno de ellos vuela hacia su contraparte, pero antes de poder empezar a pelear, unos misiles son disparados velozmente. Tres eran destinados hacia las PPG, y otros tres para los RRB.

Una ruidosa explosión los aturde. Las chicas caen sin prevenirlo, al igual que los chicos.

-¿¿Qué demonios fue eso??-

Pregunta Bombon, y se levanta algo mareada.

-¿Fueron los chicos??, no… eso es imposible, tambien fueron atacados…-

Dice Burbuja, levantandose. Bellota se pone de pie rapidamente y busca con la mirada al causante.

-¡¡Oohh genial! ¡Miren quien esta arriba!!-

-No puede ser…!-

Dice Bombon y Burbuja a la ves.

-Ouchhh… ¿¡Quien diablos nos atacó?! ¡Ni siquiera empezamos la pelea!-

Exclama Brick, enojado.

-¡Demonios!!! ¡¡Miren! ¡¡Arriba se encuentra la estupida!!-

Dice Butch señalando hacia arriba.

-Princesa…-

Murmura Boomer seriamente.

Los RRB salen volando hacia ella, las PPG hacen los mismo, ambos grupos querian enfrentarla de una ves.

-¡¡¿Y ahora que quieres Princesa?!! ¿¡Buscas destruirnos como siempre?!-

Pregunta Bombon, directamente.

-¿¡Sabes?! ¡Eres una verdadera molestia, imbecil! ¡Vamos a darte una buena leccion asi nos dejas de fastidiar!!-

Grita Brick de forma muy agresiva.

Princesa flotaba en el aire gracias a unos propulsores de su espalda, ella sonrie maliciosamente.

-jejejeje, en realidad deberian agradecerme que detuviera su "pelea infantil", ya que aunque no lo admitan, se llevan muy bien unos con otros-

Dice de manera descarada y arrogante.

-¿¡Nosotros, llevarnos bien?! ¡Realmente te volviste loca! ¡Somos enemigos desde siempre!-

Exclama Bellota, amenazante.

-Justamente ayer se los recordaba a los chicos, pero creo que ustedes tienen una pésima memoria… ¿Acaso no recuerdan aquellos momentos en que fueron amigos y que se…. BESARON….?-

Bombon se sonroja, Burbuja se tapa el rostro con las manos y se sonroja igualmente, pero Bellota se avergüenza a mas no poder.

Los chicos reaccionan casi de la misma manera.

-¿¡Por que no te callas de una ves?! ¿¡A quien rayos le importa lo que paso antes?!! ¡¡Ahora somos enemigos y nos odiamos!!-

Grita Butch descontrolado.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ademas lo hicimos por… un estupido juego!! ¡No fue de verdad!!-

Intenta justificar Brick.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Deberian verse en estos momentos! ¡Parecen estar muy avergonzados y apenados!!! ¡¡jajajajajajaja!!-

-¡¡Cierra la boca!!!! ¡Ahora mismo te mataremos!!!-

Grita Bellota furiosa por sus malditos comentarios.

De pronto Princesa saca una pistola que mantenia oculta, era de color rosa.

-¿¡Que… que es eso?...-

Pregunta Burbuja confundida.

Princesa observa a los chicos y sonrie victoriosa.

-Ya que dicen que las odian tanto… haber como reaccionan ante esto!!-

Ella dispara un rayo de poder de su pistola y le da a Bombon, ella grita adolorida y cae al suelo rapidamente.

--------------------------------------------

continuaa...........siiiii


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Bombon!!!-

Exclama Burbuja asustada.

-¡¡Eres una…!!! ¡¡Ahora pagaras por…!!-

Antes de terminar su frase, Bellota es impactada por otro de los rayos de la pistola.

-¡¡Bellota!!-

Logra pronunciar Burbuja, Bellota se estrella contra un edificio por el impacto.

-¿¡Y que pretendes al hacer eso?! ¿¡Que nos asustemos?! ¡Por favor!-

Le dice Brick a Princesa con una mirada ironica.

-¡Por nosotros mátalas! ¡¡No nos importa!-

Agrega Butch.

-Ahí vienen… ese rayo…-

Murmura Boomer, pensativo.

-¿Estan bien chicas?-

Pregunta Burbuja preocupadas, ambas habian vuelto volando hacia ella, pero alzan su mirada… parecian ser otras personas…

-¿¡Chicas?!-

Reitera Burbuja al notar que algo raro les pasaba.

-¿Que demonios les hiciste?-

Pregunta Boomer confundido.

-Brick… Butch… Boomer… preparense! ¡El juego esta por comenzar!-

Exclama Princesa con un tono divertido.

-¡¡¡Brick!!!! ¡¡¡¡Brick!!!!-

Exclama Bombon con una gran sonrisa, millones corazones estaban detrás de ella XD, y su mirada estaba perdida, con corazoncitos y llena de amor XD.

Brick retrocede asustado y repugnado al verla.

-¿¡Que diablos le pasa?!!-

Pregunta nervioso, pero entonces Bombon vuela hacia él y lo abraza con una fuerza inhumana.

-¡¡Brick!! ¡¡Mi amor!! ¡¡Prometo que no te volvere a dejar solo nunca mas!! ¡Lo nuestro sera eterno y nos amaremos por siempre!!!!-

Dice ella felizmente.

Él se sonroja completamente y trata de quitársela de encima, pero era demasiado fuerte.

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Nosotros?! ¿¡Amarnos?! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!-

Grita desesperado por liberarse. Princesa reia descontrolada.

-jajajajaja! Ahora si que tienes novia!!-

Exclama Butch burlandose, pero no sabia lo que le esperaba.

-¡¡¡BUTCH!!-

Le avisa Boomer al notar que Bellota se aproximaba volando hacia él a toda velocidad.

-¿¡Eeehh?!! ¿¡Pero que demonios….?!-

Ella lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, y rie alegremente. Tambien la invadia un océano de corazones y amor XD.

-¡Butch!!!! ¡¡Mi amado!!! ¡¡No te compartire con nadie!! ¡¡Nos amaremos por siempre!!! ¡¡Seras mi novio por siempre!!!-

Él se horroriza completamente al escucharla y trata de safarse como sea, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡¡no seras mi novia!!! ¡¡te detesto!!!-

Exclama nervioso.

Pero sorpresivamente, Bellota le da un beso en los labios…

Butch reacciona, se sonroja hasta morir, y cuando ella se separa se queda sin palabras.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BRICK!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Grita totalmente descontrolado y asustado.

-Tengo mis propios problemas!...-

Brick estaba pensando muy seriamente en estrellarse contra todos los edificios de la ciudad con tal de que Bombon lo soltara XD. Pero entonces ella lo besa en los labios…

Él queda shockeado, cierra los ojos con fuerza, al separarse ella le sonrie muy feliz, a lo que él se horroriza.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Exclama al igual que Butch XD.

Princesa observaba la situación riéndose a carcajadas, pero recuerda que aun le faltaba una pareja.

Boomer observaba todo lo que les pasaba a sus hermanos.

-jeje, no puedo evitar divertirme un poco con esto XD…-

Murmura, pero recuerda a Burbuja, ya que era la unica que aun no era afectada por esos extraños rayos de poder. Gira hacia ella y logra ver que estaba esquivando los rayos de Princesa lo mas rapido que podia.

-Burbuja…-

Él decide ir a ayudarla.

-No intentes resistirte! ¡Tarde o temprano estaran bajos los efectos de mi super rayo de amor XD, y no volveras a ser tu misma! ¡¡jejejejeje!!-

Princesa la apunta directamente, dispara, y cuando Burbuja se cubre el rostro esperando lo peor, Boomer se atraviesa y lanza unas de sus bolas poder, ambos chocan. Esto provoca que él junto con Burbuja caigan al suelo violentamente, Princesa solo retrocede en el aire.

-Boomer… ¡Boomer! ¿Estas bien?-

Pregunta Burbuja preocupada, al notar que estaba manchado con un poco de sangre.

-Si… no te preocupes… pero.. ¿Ahora como hacemos para vencerla? Si el rayo te toca, cambiaras y no seras tu misma..-

Responde él, y se levanta.

-Tengo una idea… que puede funcionar… después de todo, por ese fuerte impacto, ella no logro ver si su rayo me toco o no, ¿cierto?-

-¿Qué planeas?-

Burbuja sonrie confiada, pero Boomer no entiende.

--

-¡Muajajaja! ¡Mi plan va a la perfeccion! ¡Podre vengarme de ambos haciendo que hagan lo que mas detestan en todas sus vidas!-

Exclama Princesa muy confiada y orgullosa.

De pronto Boomer sale volando desde abajo, observa a Princesa, pero de la nada Burbuja lo abraza cariñosamente.

-¡¡Boomer!!!! ¡¡Eres mi unico amor!!! ¡¡¡No voy a dejarte nunca jamas!!!! ¡¡¡¡Te amo!!!! ¡¡TE AMO!!!-

Dice ella, él intenta forcejear para liberarse.

-¡Sabia que tu tambien caerias, Burbuja!!! ¡¡jajajaajja!-

Dice Princesa riendo.

-¿Lo hacemos ahora?-

Murmura Boomer.

-Aun no esta lo suficientemente distraida… debemos…-

Burbuja acerca su rostro hacia el de Boomer.

-¡¡Espera! ¡Esto no era parte del.. trato!-

Burbuja lo ignora y lo besa dulcemente. Boomer se ruboriza y se sorprende.

-¡Son tres hermosas parejas! ¡Invítenme a sus bodas! ¡jajajaja!-

Ese era el momento, ella reia agitando su arma de un lado a otro.

Boomer capta esto, se separa de Burbuja, y ambos la miran seriamente, apuntan sus brazos hacia el arma y disparan un rayo de poder muy intenso.

Él arma explota y Princesa se asusta por la explosión.

-¿¡¡Que?!! ¿¿Por qué?!!! ¿¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso??? ¡¡Me las pagaran!!-

Exclama furiosa.

Brick no podia resistirlo mas, necesitaba liberarse como sea, Bombon lo abrazaba de manera tan dulce y tierna, lo mimaba, y como ultimo efecto del rayo, ella vuelve darle un beso en los labios. Él estaba desesperado, pero no pudo evitar el beso.

Bombon vuelve a la normalidad, los efectos del rayo habia desaparecido por completo.

-¿Qué paso?..... ¿Y por que te estoy abrazando?!!-

Ella retrocede avergonzada, y él hace lo mismo.

-¿¡No… no recuerdas nada?!-

Pregunta Brick enojado. Ella toca sus labios, tenian sabor a…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡TE BESE!!!!!!!!-

Exclama sorprendida.

-¡¡¡¡DEEEAAAAHHHH!! ¡¡¡ME BESASTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Grita él repugnado, sacudiendose la ropa, por todo el contacto fisico.

---

Al mismo tiempo, Bellota le habia dado un ultimo beso en los labios a Butch.. Él estaba en el mismísimo infierno y rogaba que alguien lo mate XD.

Bellota se separa y mira a su alrededor, confundida.

-¿¡Que rayos paso aquí?! ¿¡Y tu por que…?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS BESADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Exclama él, lleno de asco y desesperación.

-¿¿¡¡Que yo QUÉ??!!!!... ¡NO..NO ES CIERTO! ¡dime que no lo hice!-

Dice Bellota con la misma repugnancia y asco.

--

-Malditas PPG y malditos RRB!! Las proxima ves no les sera tan facil vencerme!! Volvere!!-

Dicho esto, Princesa huye volando a toda velocidad.

-Gracias por protegerme Boomer… te arriesgaste por mi…-

Le dice Burbuja, timidamente.

-Burbuja… no puedo odiarte… no puedo hacer que todo sea como antes… por eso te protegí…-

Contesta Boomer seriamente. Ella lo mira confundida.

Ambos se acercan poco a poco y… vuelven a besarse. Se separan y se sonrien mutuamente, entonces cada uno se dirige con sus hermanos.

-¡Bellota! ¡Burbuja! ¡Vamonos de aquí antes de que vuelva a recordar lo que Princesa nos obligo a hacer! XP-

Les dice Bombon asqueada.

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Larguémonos!-

Exclama Bellota, y las tres se retiran volando velozmente.

-¡Esto ya es personal!! ¡¡La proxima ves que veamos a la Princesa de los idiotas, vamos a vengarnos y no tendremos compasión por ella!-

Exclama Brick furioso, y alzando su puño con seguridad.

-¡¡Vamos a matarla!! ¿¡Como pudo rebajarnos tanto?!!! ¡¡Nos las pagara!!!-

Agrega Butch igual de descontrolado.

Boomer observa el último rastro de color de Burbuja, y sonrie.

Los RRB se retiran volando al igual que las chicas.

-------


	6. Chapter 6

En la casa de las chicas, ellas se preparaban para ir a dormir.

-Bueno…hasta mañana!-

Dice Bombon nerviosa, se cubre con las sabanas y cierra los ojos.

-Ehh… si! Hasta mañana! Descansen bien!-

Dice igualmente Bellota, y se acuesta.

Burbuja notaba su actitud, se sienta en la cama y baja la mirada.

-No tengo sueño…-

Murmura aburrida.

-Bombon, se que no quieres hablar nada al respecto pero… lo de esta tarde fue muy raro XD-

Le dice Burbuja sonriendo.

Bombon se levanta y se sonroja.

-¡Pero fue contra mi voluntad! ¡El rayo de Princesa me controlaba o algo asi! No quise hacerlo…-

Contesta ella exaltada.

-Pero, ¿no te parecio… lindo?-

Burbuja se sorprende por su propia pregunta y se tapa la boca.

Bellota no dormia y la escucha, se levanta furiosa.

-¿¡¡Lindo??!! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!! ¡¡Fue lo mas humillante y vergonzoso que nos paso en todas nuestras cortas vidas!!! ¡¡Cuando vea nuevamente a Princesa no dudare en patearle el trasero!!-

-Bellota… ¿no te gusto ni un poquito XD?-

-¿¡Que, acaso a ti si te gusto?!-

Pregunta Bombon extrañada. Burbuja se pone nerviosa y se sonroja.

-Bueno… pues… no fue tan malo…-

Contesta muy timida.

-¡¡Estas totalmente loca!! ¡¡Besaste a unos de los RRB!!! ¿¡Y dices que te gusto!!?-

Pregunta Bellota, no creyendo lo que decia.

Burbuja se avergüenza, y se arrepiente de haberles dicho lo que sentia.

-A ti… ¿te gusta Boomer?-

Pregunta Bombon muy intrigada.

Ella se queda atonita…

-¿Gu..gustarme?.... no..yo no…-

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡Dime que no es cierto!! ¿¡¡estas enamorada de un superbobo?!!-

-¡¡¡Bellota!!-

Intenta callarla Bombon.

-Ella tiene razon, no puedo estar enamorada de uno de ellos, es muy tonto XD, jejeje, supongo que al besarlo a la fuerza me hizo sentir un poco confundida, pero ya no importa, ellos son unos idiotas! Definitivamente no me gusta, de verdad XD-

Dice Burbuja sonriendo segura.

-Si tu lo dices… en realidad, recuerdo un poco cuando bese a Brick… pero no podia controlarme y detenerme… tengo que admitir que lo senti bastante dulce… ¡pero eso no significa que me guste!! ¡¡Somos totalmente opuestos!-

Dice Bombon sacando su lengua con disgusto.

-¡No pienso hablar al respecto ¬¬! ¡Fue un asco en todo sentido y moriria si lo volviera a hacer!...-

Exclama Bellota molesta.

-Siento que no eres sincera ¬¬…-

-Yo tambien lo siento ¬¬… no es tan malo admitir que te gusto un poquito… pero que igual los detestas con todas tus fuerzas XD, como yo!-

Le dice Bombon confiada.

-¡No me gusto para nada!.... aunque…-

Burbuja la mira atentamente, Bombon tambien. Bellota se sonroja y les desvia la mirada.

-¡No estoy reconociendo nada! …. Pero… recuerdo cuando lo hice… cuando le di ese beso… no fue…. Tan horrible… ¡¡Pero lo odio y estaba haciendolo contra mi voluntad!! ¡¡Es ridiculo que me haya gustado!!-

Bombon la observa sospechosamente y sonrie.

-jejeje, te gustoo XD-

Dice codeandola XD.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!-

-¡Cálmate!! ¡te entendemos!-

Dice Burbuja felizmente, las tres se habian sacado las ganas de hablar del asunto, entonces se acuestan para tratar de dormir.

-Pero yo…. Nosotros no lo hicimos contra nuestra voluntad… Boomer y yo…-

Piensa ella tiernamente.

--

En la cabaña...

Al llegar, los tres se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Hoy fue el peor dia de mi vida, pero espero que mañana no sea tan horrible XP-

Dice Butch, Brick y Boomer lo escuchan.

-See, fue lo mas asqueroso del mundo… pero supongo que… TENEMOS que dejarlo atrás…-

Agrega Brick con su mismo tono.

Boomer estaba en las nubes, sonreia como un idiota XD, y no les prestaba atención a sus hermanos.

- ¬¬…. Ehh… ¿Boomer? ¡Boomer!-

Exclama Butch, él reacciona repentinamente.

-¿¡Eehh?! ¡¡Ahh si!! ¡¡Fue lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado y quise morir en el momento XD!! ¡¡Ahora me voy a dormir! ¡Hasta mañana!-

Él camina tranquilamente a su cuarto, y al escuchar sus palabras, Brick y Butch obviamente se daban cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, lo sabian por su sonrisa de tonto XD.

-Esta en la nubes ¬¬… como antes… no quiero decirlo, pero creo que le gusto…-

Dice Butch asqueado.

-Seee, me da ganas de golpearlo hasta que reaccione… recuerdo cuando esa supertonta me abrazaba, yo estaba suplicando que alguien me mate!!-

Responde Brick.

-¡¡¡Ayyyy yo tambien!!! ¡¡Como las aborresco!!!-

Brick y Butch se detienen y piensan en la extraña situación que habian vivido, esos beso a la fuerza… en su interior los habian dejado muy confundidos… era como si algo les molestara, como si algo hubiera despertado…

-Estoy empezando a pensar demasiado… mejor me voy a dormir…-

Dice Butch de mala gana.

-¿Tu, pensando?... eso es grave XD…. Lo mejor es que descanses, jejeje, yo tambien me voy a dormir-

Agrega Brick riendo.

- ¬¬… ignorare eso… adiós!-

Butch cierra su puerta y se acuesta, cerrando los ojos. Imágenes… las mismas imágenes se repetian en su cabeza una y otra ves…

Él se levanta sorprendido.

-¿Cómo diablos puedo estar pensando en eso…?-

Pone cara de asco, pero intenta reflexionar y vuelve a acostarse.

Recuerda a Bellota, los momentos que paso junto a ella… y el beso… una y otra ves.

Butch cierra los ojos con fuerza y se sujeta la cabeza.

-Basta… ¡Basta!-

Piensa adolorido.

Brick se acuesta, su mirada estaba perdida en la habitación… no podia dormir, y daba constantes vueltas en la cama. Finalmente se queda de costado, el cansancio hacia que el sueño este mas próximo… recuerda a Bombon sonriendole, sacandole la gorra y…

Él se sorprende y queda perturbado por unos segundos.

-No quiero seguir viviendo esto… quiero olvidar lo que paso…. Debo hacerlo por el bien de los tres…. No puedo mostrar confusión ante ella… ante las PPG…-

Cierra los ojos seriamente e intenta dormir de una vez.

En cambio Boomer, no se sentia perturbado ni confundido, por primera vez estaba feliz, y tranquilo, observaba el techo con sus manos en la nuca y sonreia.

-Sabia que era imposible que nos odiemos… no me importa nada… ahora lo unico que quiero es… que sea mi amiga por siempre… Burbuja…-

Piensa, él podia seguir fingiendo con sus hermanos, pero con ella siempre compartiria algo especial, aunque no sepa muy bien de que se trataba, se acuerda del beso y ya no le parecia asqueroso como antes. Cierra los ojos y duerme placidamente.

Al dia siguiente.

Boomer despierta, se viste y sale de su habitación. Abre la puerta de la cabaña y contempla el dia.

-¡Es la primera ves que duermo tan bien en toda mi vida!-

Piensa sonriendo. Él escucha unos pasos detrás suyo, era Brick, quien se habia levantado tiempo después.

-Es la primera ves que duermo tan mal en toda mi vida ¬¬, no podia! Sencillamente no podia hacerlo! Creo que logre dormirme a las 9 de la mañana!-

Dice bostezando, con una cara de cansancio impresionante.

Butch venia caminando desde atrás de Brick, pero en cambio, tenia unas ojeras de morir XD!.

-Creo que nunca dormi tan mal en toda mi maldita vida ¬¬-

Murmura resignado. Boomer rie un poco.

-¿¡Por que estas tan feliz desde ayer?!-

Pregunta Brick intrigado.

-Por nada-

Responde él, y comienza a pensar en ya sabemos quien XD.

-Apuesto que es porque… bahh…! Olvidalo… No tengo fuerzas para fastidiarte con tu estupida novia…-

-¿Novia?, jejeje, estas loco…-

Dice Boomer riendo felizmente.

-Ni siquiera reaccionas ante las burlas ¬¬… comienzas a asustarme XP… como sea, estuve pensando, aproceche esos momentos en que no podia dormir… y pense en darle una paliza a la responsable que nos hizo pasar por esa gran humillación ayer, ¿Qué les parece?-

Les impone Brick.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy? Tengo sueño…-

Pregunta Butch, desganado.

-Son las 3 de la tarde ¬¬-

-¡Ya lo se! ¡pero me dormi como a las 9 de la mañana!-

Le exclama Butch a Boomer.

-¿ayy tu tambien…?-

Le pregunta Brick, sintiendose identifcado XD.

-¡Bueno, eso no importa! ¡Hoy Iremos a vengarnos de una manera muy, MUY MALA!-

-¡OK!-

Exclama Boomer, muy animado.

-Seeee, lo que digas…-

Responde Butch con bastante sueño.

Los tres salen volando rapidamente.

-----------------------

sigue en el prox cappppp


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Malditas tontas!!!!!!! ¡¡¿Cómo lograron destruir mi pistola laser??!! ¡¡Y tanto que me costo construirla con el dinero de mi papi!!!!!!!! ¡¡Pero el colmo son esos chicos!! ¡¡Ellos si que merecen recibir una buena leccion, malditos engreidos!!! ¡¡¡me vengare por todo lo que me hicieron pasar!!-

Princesa se coloca su traje, enciende sus alas y sale volando de su gigantesca mansión.

Ella se dirigia a la ciudad, en busca de las PPG.

-¡jajajaja!! ¡¡destruire todo lo que tenga a mi alcance con tal que esas perdedoras vengan! ¡¡con mis nuevas armas de destrucción las aniquilare de una ves y para siempre!!-

Princesa estaba re loca XD, queria vengarse de las chicas por no haberla dejado unírseles, asi que lo unico que queria era eliminarlas.

Bombon se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, y nota que alguien estaba causando mucho alboroto y destrozos. A pesar de estar sola, vuela para buscar al causante y detenerlo.

-¡Toma esto!-

Grita Princesa al observar a Bombon a lo lejos, ella lo esquiva desprevenida y la mira furiosa.

-¿¡Que crees que haces?! ¡¡¿Piensas que puedes venir y destruir todo lo que quieras?!! ¡¡Yo sola voy a detenerte!-

Le impone ella.

-¡No me hagas reir! ¡Puedo derrotarte cuando quieras, perdedora!-

Dicho esto, Bombon y Princesa comienzan a luchar.

--

A todo esto, los RRB volaban por la ciudad, buscando a Princesa.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo de esto ¬¬, podemos matarla otro dia…-

Dice Butch frustrado.

-Solo buscas excusas para poder volver y dormir un rato, ¿verdad?-

Pregunta Boomer burlandose.

-¿¡Y que hay con eso?!

Responde él enojado.

-¡Ya callense! ¡Me desconcentran!-

Exclama Brick.

Butch suspira, pero mira a su costado y observa algo extraño, un objeto bastante grande se movia de forma sospechosa. No pudo ver mas ya que volaba con sus hermanos. Él se detiene confundido para buscar con la mirada a esa cosa, le habia parecido raro.

-¿Butch?-

Boomer se detiene al ver que se habia quedado en un lugar fijo.

-¿¡Que diablos te pasa?! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!-

Le dice Brick.

-Nada, creo que fue mi imaginación…-

-Como sea ¬¬, sigamos adelante!-

Los tres siguen volando velozmente, Boomer mira hacia abajo y nota rapidamente, mas bien distingue a alguien familiar, caminando por la ciudad. Se detiene pensativo.

-¿¡Y ahora qué?!-

Pregunta Brick harto de parar siempre.

-Es que creo que vi algo raro…-

-¡No estoy loco! ¿Algo grande que se movia?-

Le pregunta Butch.

-Ehh… seee, voy a ver que es, después los alcanzo!-

-mmmm, esta bien. Pero que sea rapido!-

Boomer le asiente y sale volando.

-¿Sabes? Yo vi algo raro mas atrás del camino, asi que tambien me largo!-

-¡¡Heyy espera!! ¡Vas a dejarme solo?!-

-¡aayy, cierto que le tienes miedo a la princesita!-

-¡Por supuesto que no, estupido ¬¬! ¡¡Vete al diablo!-

Butch le sonrie maliciosamente a Brick, y sale volando hacia el sentido opuesto.

-¡Quien los necesita! ¡Me vengare solo!-

Brick sigue su camino.

--

Boomer deciende y se encuentra con Burbuja, la persona que habia visto.

-¡Boomer! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Pregunta ella un poco timida.

-Estaba volando con Brick y Butch, buscabamos a la Princesa para vengarnos de lo que nos hizo ayer, pero te vi y quise bajar-

Él sonrie felizmente.

-Ahhh, ya veo. Bombon y Bellota tambien querian vengarse, pero creo que lo haran cuando la veamos en la escuela, jejeje. Por cierto, hable con ellas sobre lo que paso ayer y… me preguntaron si tu… me gustabas…. XD-

Boomer se sorprende y se sonroja.

-¿En serio?-

Pregunta nervioso. Ella le asiente igualmente.

-¿Y que respondiste?-

-Que no…-

Él queda atonito… en su interior se quiebra… algo muy importante XD.

-"No"…. ¿Noo?? ¡¿NOO??!... ¿Pero por que??!! ¿¡Y ahora que le hice?!-

Piensa furioso.

-Ahh, ya veo…-

Contesta, fingiendo normalidad.

-Pero no lo hice al proposito… no podia decir que te amaba, seria tonto-

-See, entiendo-

-¿mmm? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-No, nada ¬¬-

Burbuja se extraña, su actitud habia cambiado repentinamente.

-Si dije algo malo, dimelo-

-Ya te dije que nada-

Boomer le da la espalda, ignorandola.

-¡Boomer! ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ehh, me alegró verte hoy, pero mejor me largo, mis hermanos deben estar esperandome-

Boomer comienza a caminar lentamente, Burbuja se confunde aun mas y lo sigue.

-¿Te enojaste por lo que le conteste a mis hermanas?-

Él se detiene y gira para verla.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si tu tampoco me gustas!-

Exclama anojado.

Ella se sorprende, lo habia dicho de forma muy agresiva y la habia lastimado sin que lo supiera. Burbuja se enoja mucho.

-Perfecto!, yo tambien tengo que irme!-

Se da media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Pero de pronto ocurre una gran explosión.

Ambos se dan la vuelta al escucharla, observan a las personas correr y gritan asustadas.

-¡Viene de ese edificio! ¡Hay que hacer algo!-

-¿Hacer algo?! ¡Estas loca! ¡Yo no ayudare a estas…!-

Antes de terminar, Burbuja toma de la mano a Boomer y los arrastra al lugar de los hechos. Entran al edificio, que estaba un poco destruido y buscan con la mirada al responsable. Él se suelta de ella bruscamente.

-¡Te dije que no quiero ayudar a las personas! ¡No soy de los buenos como tu!-

-¡Pero no podemos dejar que esto pase! ¡La gente podria salir lastimada!-

-¡Y a mi que me importa! ¡Que se pudran!-

Burbuja obseva a Boomer impresionada, no podia creer que no quisiera ayudarla.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Solo piensas en ti! ¡Por una ves intenta pensar en las personas inocentes y ayudame!-

-¡Callate! ¡¿Por qué tendria que hacerlo?! ¡No soy como tu!-

Antes de seguir discutiendo, un robot bastante grande sale de algunos de los escombros y le lanza unos lasers a Burbuja, ella sale disparada y destruye el lugar por el fuerte impacto.

Boomer se sorprende por el ataque sorpresivo, pero recibe uno de los rayos del robot y sale disparado igualmente.

-Destruir PPG… RRB…-

-Eso es lo que destruyo el edificio… ¿Por qué quiere eliminarnos?-

Se pregunta Burbuja, levantanose lastimada.

El robot la apunta con una de sus armas y ella retrocede intimidada.

Este dispara, pero en ese momento Boomer se interpone y contraataca con uno de sus rayos, pero el poder del robot era el doble de fuerte y vence a su fuerza. Él recibe el impacto directamente y se estrella violentamente contra la pared del lugar, haciendo que salga del edificio y caiga al suelo.

-Es muy fuerte…-

Murmura Burbuja, observandolo impresionada.

Ella se impresiona por su propia reaccion y deja de lado sus pensamientos de la pelea con él.

-¡¡Boomer!!-

Grita horrorizada y corre hacia él, saliendo del edificio.

Boomer intenta levantarse con dificultad, ella se le acerca y lo ayuda.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Como si te importara…-

-¡Claro que me importas! ¡Me preocupo por ti!-

-¡Pues tu no me importas!-

Ambos se quedan en silencio. El robot sale del edificio y se acerca a ambos lentamente.

-¡Tu… te preocupaste por mi! ¡Acabas de salvarme otra ves! ¡No me digas que no te importo!-

El robot lanza unos misiles hacia ellos. Burbuja se coloca en frente de Boomer, le lanza esferas de poder, y destruye los misiles.

Boomer se pone de pie, estaba un poco lastimado.

-Burbuja… yo…-

-Tenemos que exterminarlo, porque sino él nos destruira a ambos, ¿me ayudas?-

-Claro..-

Los dos se preparan para comenzar a pelear enserio.

--------------------------------------

next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras tanto, Butch habia descendido y empezado a caminar por el lugar en donde habia visto algo extraño.

-Juraria que vi... ¿un robot?... naaaa, imposible, talves me dormi volando XD, eso si que es imposible… pero yo lo vi!! Era algo grande y metalico!...-

Una explosion se produce en los limites de la ciudad, casi entrando al bosque.

-¿¡Sera posible que…?!...-

Piensa al escuchar el escandalo.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando alli?!-

Pregunta Bellota, la cual estaba muy cerca de la explosion.

De pronto, observa a Butch aproximandose a lo lejos.

-¡¡Seguro tu fuiste el causante de todo!!-

Grita furiosa. Él se detiene al verla en el lugar, sus miradas se chocan con disgusto.

-¡Yo no hice nada, asi que mejor cierra la boca, idiota!-

-¡Ya callate! ¡Deja de hacerte el inocente, si te la pasas destruyendo la ciudad! ¡es obvio que ustedes fueron los responsables!-

-¡Aayy deberia…!-

Un robot de diferente apariencia aparece caminando, desde atrás de algunos grandes arboles. Bellota lo observa y se prepara para pelear.

-¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo! ¡Asi que mejor vete de aquí y no me estorbes en esta pelea!-

Exclama furiosa. Pero el robot gira hacia Butch y lo ataca, lanzandole varios misiles, él se sorprende y lanza algunos rayos y los contrarresta, pero otros eran muy veloces y lo golpean violentamente, haciendo que salga disparado y se estrelle contra el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo ataca?-

Piensa Bellota confundida, entonces decide volar hacia el robot y le arroja varias esferas de poder consecutivas. Este no recibe daños, le sujeta una pierna y la tira al suelo, comienza a azotarla una y otra ves.

Butch se levanta adolorido y furioso por lo que le habia echo el robot, vuela hacia este y le da una fuerte patada, provocando que suelte a Bellota y haciendo que caiga al suelo por el impacto.

-¡Maldita chatarra! ¡Ahora vera!-

Exclama ella y se levanta. Butch es sujetado de un brazo, el robot lo apunta y le dispara una bomba directamente. Él grita adolorido y sale expulsado.

Bellota vuela rapidamente y le da un fuerte puñetazo y una patada, seguida de una gran bola de poder. A pesar de que este retrocede, contraataca con varios rayos laser, que ella esquiva sorpresivamente.

Butch vuelve a levantarse, pero estaba lastimado.

-¡Maldita basura defectuosa! ¡¿Cómo rayos se atreve a dañarme?!-

Alza su brazo, concentra su poder y lanza un rayo de energia.

Bellota hace lo mismo y ambos impactan en el robot. El humo se comienza a disipar y para asombro de ambos, este no tenia daños.

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Por que?!-

Exclama Butch furioso.

-¡¡Es imposible!! ¡¡Fue todo mi poder!!-

Grita Bellota enojada.

-Destruir PPG… RRB…-

-¿¡EEhh?! ¿Por qué quiere destruirnos a ambos? ¿¡Quien rayos te construyo?!!-

Pregunta ella. El robot comienza a avanzar de forma amenazante, y ambos retroceden.

A todo esto, Bombon y Princesa tenian una batalla mortal.

-¡¡Rindete de una ves!-

Exclama Bombon, teniendo la pelea ganada. Princesa retrocede enojada, ya que sabia que estaba perdiendo.

-jejeje, no cantes victoria, ahora que él ha llegado podre eliminarlos a ambos!-

Ella se extraña y gira hacia atrás, Brick llegaba volando.

-¡¡Al fin te encuentro, perra!! ¡¡Voy a vengarme por lo que nos hiciste ayer!!-

Grita él, señalandola con odio.

-¡Callate idiota!! ¡¡En este momento los matare a los dos!! ¡¡Este esclavo que me compro mi papi va a eliminarlos XP!!!-

Princesa saca un control remoto y presiona un botón rojo. Un robot de gran tamaño emerge de la tierra y sale volando hacia ella.

-¡Este es mi super robot! ¡Y pude hacer que sea totalmente inmune a sus pateticos poderes! ¡Asi que es indestructible y jamas podran vencerlo!! ¡¡Me divertire al ver como los hace papilla!!-

Exclama ella muy orgullosa.

-¡No importa lo que pueda hacer esa cosa! ¡La destruire con todo mi poder!!!-

Dice Bombon confiada, y vuela hacia él para atacarlo.

-¿¡Un robot?! ¡No me hagas reir! ¡Ese maldito juguete no va a destruirme!! ¡¡Te demostrare de lo que soy capas!-

Brick vuela tambien, y le arroja varias esferas de poder, Bombon hace lo mismo.

Pero nada, el robot no tenia daños.

Agita su brazo y la golpea a ella bruscamente, hace lo mismo con él y ambos caen al suelo.

-¡Presenciare su lastimosa derrota, par de tontos!-

Grita Princesa riendo en el aire.

Brick se levanta y vuela nuevamente para pelear, le da un puñetazo y una fuerte patada. Bombon lo sigue y le arroja rayos de energia.

El robot sujeta a Bombon, le da un par de vueltas y la arroja al suelo, sujeta a Brick y lo golpea contra algunos edificios, por ultimo lo azota violentamente contra el piso y lo suelta.

-Es muy fuerte… ¿acaso es imposible dañarlo?-

Murmura ella, entrando en desesperación.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡No podemos perder frente esa cosa!-

Exclama Brick molesto.

-¡Eso es! ¡Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas y concentrar nuestro poder! ¡Es la unica manera de que le hagamos daño!-

Le propone Bombon.

-¿Unirnos?!-

Un gran rayo seguido de misiles son lanzados hacia ellos, ambos salen volando y esquivan la mayoria. Otros impactan en ellos, pero intentan resistirlo.

-¡¡Brick!! ¡¡Tenemos que aliarnos! ¡Sino sera imposible ganar!-

Brick observa al robot sin un rasguño, duda por unos segundos.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Hagamoslo!.

Responde de mala gana. Los dos salen volando y tratan de comenzar a luchar juntos contra este.

Pero sus primeros ataques, a pesar de ser sincronizados, son esquivados exitosamente, ya que era muy rapido y resistente.

-¡jajajaja! ¡resignense, dan pena! Ahh, se me olvidaba decirles, tambien mande a otros dos robots para que destruyan a sus hermanos, en este momento debe estar cumpliendo su labor XD! Pobres idiotas!!!!!!!-

Exclama Princesa, riendo a carcajadas.

Bombon y Brick se sorprenden y se enfurecen, vuelan hacia el robot para seguir atacando.

Boomer y Burbuja esquivan unos rayos que prácticamente los rosan.

Ella se arrodilla jadeando, y él permanece de pie, sosteniendose el abdomen. Los dos estaban agotados por haber atacado sin cesar, pero a pesar de eso el robot no cedia para nada. Ambos se habian quedado sin fuerza, a si que se limitaban a solo esquivar los ataques.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

Pregunta Burbuja preocupada.

-No lo se… nada lo afecta…-

Responde Boomer de la misma forma.

El robot lanza uno de sus brazos como un misil, y golpea a Boomer, estampandolo contra varios edificios. Burbuja se enoja, prepara varias esferas de energia y se las arroja para que suelta a Boomer. El robot reacciona, lo deja y gira hacia ella.

-¡No dejare que lo lastimes!-

Su rayo de poder no surtia efecto, pero en un momento apunta a su cabeza y la cupula metalica que la envolvia se destruye. Esto deja a la vista muchos circuitos y cables.

Burbuja retrocede al ver que el robot empieza a aproximarse. Abre su pecho y muestra una especie de cañon. Este empieza a acumular poder.

-No puede ser…-

Murmura ella, asustada. El cañon se dispara directamente, ella no tiene tiempo para poder escapar…. De pronto Boomer sale volando de los escombros y abraza a Burbuja, protegiendola. Ella se queda atonita ante lo que estaba haciendo. Él recibe el gran impacto y grita adolorido.

Los dos salen disparados y caen al suelo violentamente.

-¡Boomer!!! ¡Boomer!!-

Grita ella llorando, tratando de hacer que él despierte. Boomer abre los ojos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Burbuja lo abraza en el suelo, agradecida de que este vivo.

-Boomer… lo siento tanto… perdoname… no debiste protegerme… ahota tu estas…-

Ella lloraba angustiada.

-Burbuja… perdoname… no quise decir que no me importas… es que cuando dijiste que yo no te gusto… me dolio…-

Murmura con dificultad.

-Te dije que no lo hice a proposito, si les decia la verdad… ellas…-

El robot se aproxima, sus ojos se encienden y brillan en un color rojo sangre.

-No voy a dejar que te lastime… voy a protegerte como tu lo hiciste, lo juro….-

Ella lo ayuda a levantarse, y retroceden volando a una distancia considerable del robot.

-Burbuja… su cabeza…-

-¿Qué?-

Boomer señala a la cabeza del robot, con circuitos a la vista y varios cables….

Butch golpeaba sin cesar al robot, Bellota le lanzaba rayos y esferas de energia.

Ellos retroceden agotados, esperando a que el humo se disipe, pero para su sorpresa, este seguia intacto. Ambos se impresionan, el robot arroja uno de sus brazos hacia Butch y lo golpea sorpresivamente. Le lanza un rayo a Bellota, y ella lo recibe sin prevenirlo, los dos caen.

-¡Maldición!! ¡¡¿Acaso nada lo lastima?!-

Grita Butch lleno de rabia, levantandose débilmente.

-¡¡Estupido robot!! ¡¡No logramos hacerle ni un rasguño!-

Exclama Bellota igualmente. Entonces se le ocurre una idea.

-Ehh, odio decir esto XP, pero ya que quiere matarnos a ambos, deberiamos intentar unir nuestros ataques-

-¿Yo contigo? Olvidalo!-

Reponde Butch repugnado.

Un poderoso laser los ataca y salen volando para esquivarlo.

-Bueno… creo que podria pensarlo XD-

-¡Estupido! ¡Si no lo hacemos no viviremos para contarlo!-

-¡Ni que fuera tan fuerte!-

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Con quien rayos estuviste peleando?! ¡¡No viste que le lanzamos de todo y no tiene daños!! ¡¡Es fuerte!!-

-Bien! De acuerdo! Pero si le llegas a decir a alguien que nos unimos me las pagaras!-

-Como sea ¬¬!-

El robot lanza misiles, Butch los contrarresta con su poder, pero varios lo atacan por detrás, Bellota lo cubre y los destruye con sus rayos.

-Ya que somos un equipo, debemos cuidarnos el uno al otro-

Dice con un tono decisivo.

-¡Ni sueñes que voy a…!-

Ambos se separan al esquivar unos misiles. Varios se dirigen a Bellota por atrás.

-OK… -

Dice Butch muy decidido.

Se lanza hacia ella y la empuja hacia al costado. Ambos caen al suelo bruscamente.

-¡Diablos! ¡eso si estuvo cerca!-

Dice Bellota aliviada.

-No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?-

-Callate ¬¬, lo hice solo por destruir a esa cosa!-

De pronto el robot los sujeta a los dos con sus manos de metal.

-¿¡¡Que demonios??!!!-

Grita él furioso.

-¡¡¡¡Sueltanos basura!!!-

Esclama ella. Ellos tratan de liberarse, pero su fuerza era increíble. Arroja a Butch por los aires y le lanza un potente laser directamente, él grita de dolor y cae violentamente contra al suelo. Bellota es arrojada contra un par de arboles, quebrandolos, el robot le arroja grandes misiles, ella grita por los impactos.

Butch se levanta con dificultad, pero cae de rodillas al suelo. Estaba mal herido.

Bellota se sostiene el brazo, y retrocede adolorida.

-¿Cómo puede ser que esto este pasando?-

Piensa enojada. Ella se sorprende al ver que Butch estaba apunto de recibir un ataque directo.

-¡¡Cuidado estupido!!-

El no podia moverse y cierra los ojos resignado.

Bellota se atraviesa y lanza un rayo de poder para tratar de contrarrestarlo.

Butch se sorprende por su accion. Ella lo logra, pero sale volando hacia atrás, recibiendo parte del impacto.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡¿Estas bien?!-

Pregunta él, corriendo hacia ella.

Bellota se levanta frotandose la cabeza.

-¿¡Por que demonios hiciste eso?!-

-¿¡Como que por que?! ¡¡Iba a matarte! ¡Y no voy a poder vencerlo sola!-

Ambos se levantan.

-Supongo que te debo una-

-Mira! ¡la cabeza!-

Exclama ella señalandola.

-¿La cabeza?-

Butch observa al robot confundido.

------------------

wiiiiiii


	9. Chapter 9

Brick y Bombon son lanzados al piso bruscamente.

Ella estaba media inconsciente, él se sienta en el suelo adolorido y se sorprende al verla.

-¡¡Bombon!! ¡¡Levántate!! ¡¡Ahí viene!!-

El robot volaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Brick se queda atonito, alza a Bombon en sus brazos y huye volando. Una explosion producida por uno de los ataques del robot hace que el impacto los haga caer nuevamente.

-Brick… -

Bombon se arrodilla en el suelo con dolor. Él intenta levantarse y observa al robot buscandolos.

-Maldita sea… no podemos hacerle nada! ¿Cómo se supone que lo venzamos!?!-

Exclama furioso.

-Tiene que tener un punto debil… no creo que Princesa lo haya echo perfecto…-

-Intentemos fijar nuestro poder en un punto fijo!-

-Bien… el pecho!-

Brick y Bombon se levantan y salen volando. El robot lanza misiles, bombas, disparos, de todo XD. Ellos lo esquivan como pueden, alzan sus brazos y arrojan un fuerte rayo poderoso hacia su pecho…

-¿Lo conseguimos?-

Pregunta ella, pero un brazo la toma sorpresivamente desde el humo y la presiona con fuerza. Brick vuela para salvarla y le da un puñetazo a la cabeza del robot, este reacciona y la suelta, retrocediendo confundido.

-La cabeza… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrio antes?-

Piensa Bombon flotando.

-Bien, ya sabemos su punto debil, jejeje, Princesa es una idiota-

Un puño misil golpea a Brick, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡¡Brick!!-

Ella vuela antes de que el impacte contra el suelo y lo sujeta.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Ouuchh… creo que no XP-

Ella se pone de pie y observa al robot muy decidida.

-Yo voy a destruirlo sola-

-¡¿Qué tu que?! ¿¡se te safó un tornillo?! ¡¡No lo lograras ni de broma!-

-Tengo que hacerlo rapido, e ir a ayudar a mis hermanas, lo mas posible es que tambien esten peleando, y si estan en problemas y no las ayudo no me lo perdonare!-

Brick se impresiona, no habia pensado en que sus hermanos tambien podrian estar en problemas.

-Olvidalo! Voy a ayudarte! No me importa que tenga quebrada una pierna!-

Él se levanta con determinación.

Los dos salen volando y tratan de atacar la cabeza, aunque no se dejaba obviamente. Reciben varios ataques sin defenderse, pero no les importaba, querian derrotarlo a toda costa. Brick le empieza a dar patadas y puñetazos, y mientras que el robot solo se ocupaba de él, Bombon nota su distracción.

-¡¡Ahora!!-

Ella lo ataca desde atrás, y le arroja un rayo en la cabeza. Pensaba que seria frágil, pero la cobertura era muy resistente.

-Diablos… no puedo atravesarlo…-

Murmura ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo con su poder.

Brick alza su brazo y le lanza un rayo con la misma intensidad, pero la cobertura de la cabeza no cedía.

-¡¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! ¡¡¡Muerete de una ves!!!!!!!!-

Él utiliza todo su poder, y combinado con el de Bombon hacen que el robot explote finalmente.

-¡¡¡Lo hicimos!!!-

Ella vuela hacia Brick y lo abraza alegremente.

-¿pero que estas…?-

Él se la quita de encima molesto.

-Ups, lo siento XD, es que ¿no te alegra haber destruido al robot?-

Brick la mira con asco, pero después sonrie satisfecho.

-Claro que si! ¡Lo hicimos polvo entre los dos! ¡Y ahora Princesa nos pagara por lo que nos hizo!!-

-¡Si es cierto!! ¡¡Mas vale que te prepares Princesa!!-

Los dos observan a su alrededor, y Princesa no estaba.

-¿¿Qué??? ¿¿Escapo?!!-

Pregunta Bombon asombrada.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡no puedo creerlo!! ¡¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!! ¡¡Queria darle una leccion después de todo lo que nos hizo sufrir! Y termino escapando!!-

Exclama sosteniéndose la cabeza, furioso.

-¡Oh no!! ¡¡Burbuja y Bellota!!-

Dice Bombon asustada, y huye volando para buscarlas.

Él recuerda los demas robots que habia construido Princesa, y sale volando detrás de ella.

Burbuja es arrinconada por el robot, Boomer le da un puñetazo en la cabeza, seguido de varias esferas de energía. Este gira para hacerle frente a el solo. Ella nota que el estaba dandole la espalda y lanza un potente rayo directo hacia su cabeza. Él hace lo mismo, sus poderes unidos eran muy fuertes. Segundos antes de que el robot explotara, lanza unos últimos misiles, Burbuja sale expulsada hacia atrás, recibe un gran daño por el impacto del misil y cae bruscamente al suelo.

A Boomer le pasa lo mismo, entonces el robot explota violentamente.

Él se levanta lentamente, y corre hacia Burbuja.

-¡Burbuja!! ¿Estas bien?!!-

-Boomer…-

Ella toma asiento en el suelo.

-Yo deberia preguntarte eso, estas mas lastimado que yo… y todo es mi culpa…-

Dice ella, y siente mucha culpa al verlo.

-Es culpa, fui un perfecto idiota al interpretar mal las cosas… es que tu.. y yo… lo que dijiste…-

-Burbuja!!!!!-

Bombon llegaba a lo lejos volando, y desciende preocupada. Ella esa seguida de Brick.

-Bombon! ¿Qué te sucedió? Estas en mal estado…-

-Es que luche contra lo mismo que tú, un robot echo por Princesa… igualmente veo que tambien pudiste vencerlo.-

-Fue sencillo sabiendo su punto debil… pero no lo hice sola-

Contesta mirando a Boomer.

-Yo tampoco…-

Bombon observa a Brick.

-Escucha Boomer, ¿viste a Butch?-

-No… pero lo mas seguro es que él…-

-Rayos… solo queda un estupido robot, y debe estar tratando de matarlo en este momento!-

Exclama él muy enojado.

-¡Debemos ir a buscar a Bellota! ¡Rapido!-

Bombon y Burbuja salen volando.

-¿Puedes levantarte?-

-Si! Andando!-

Brick y Boomer siguen a las chicas.

---

-¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!!!!-

Butch lanza un rayo de poder, Bellota hace lo mismo y ambos impactan en la cabeza del robot, este no resiste sus fuertes ataques y explota.

Ella se tira al suelo completamente agotada y suspira.

-Si que nos dio pelea… maldita chatarra…-

Murmura cansada.

Butch se arrodilla y tose adolorido.

-Al que se le haya ocurrido hacer esto, le dare un leccion que no olvidara en toda su vida!-

Exclama furioso.

-Tengo que admitir que no eres un debilucho… resististe bastante bien… aunque no me igualas en poder-

-Engreida ¬¬… ¡fui yo el que mas daño le hizo! ¡tu solo esquivabas los ataques como una miedosa!-

-¿¿Ahh si??, ¡Tu fuiste el que mas ataques recibio! ¡¡Asi que debes ser realmente lento! ¡deberias ver tu estado, es patetico!-

-¡¡¡AAYY cierra la boca!! ¡¡si estoy asi es por salvar tu estupido trasero!! ¡¡te habré defendido y salvado unas diez veces!-

Bellota lo mira sorprendida, y baja la cabeza sin decir nada.

-¿mmm? ¿No me digas que te afecto lo que te dije? ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras buena discutiendo!-

-¿Podrias callarte?!-

Le dice ella seriamente, él queda confundido por su actitud y la obedece.

-Se que fue solo por destruir al robot, pero gracias por haberme salvado..-

Él se extraña aun mas, y le desvia la mirada pensativo.

-Tu tambien lo hiciste… no tienes que fingir agradecimiento…-

-No finjo, imbecil ¬¬-

-Como sea… supongo que ya no te debo nada..-

-¡¡Bellota!!-

Bombon y Burbuja bajan del cielo hacia su hermana.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Ya destruiste al robot…-

Dice Burbuja asombrada.

-Princesa mando robots para destruirnos, pero veo que pudiste encontrar su punto debil y vencerlo-

Le dice Bombon.

-Si pero… fue muy difícil, logro herirnos bastante, odio admitirlo, pero lo vencí junto a ese imbecil-

Contesta Bellota sonriendo ironicamente, y observa a Butch.

-¡¡No pense que tendrias cerebro para buscarle el punto debil a esa cosa XD! ¡Pero me impresionas, pudiste eliminarlo!!-

Exclama Brick, riendo.

-Sinceramente yo tampoco, pense que estarias perdido y por eso vinimos a ayudarte XD-

Agrega Boomer, burlandose.

-¬¬, normalmente discutiría con ustedes, pero estoy muerto XP… ademas por lo que veo, tembien les costo destruir a esa basura!!! Porque no se fijan en ustedes mismos!!-

Grita Butch en forma desafiante.

-Ya callate ¬¬, por hoy son suficientes peleas, larguemonos de aquí!-

Dice Brick y les da la espalda. Butch y Boomer lo siguen.

-Nosotras vayamonos tambien chicas!-

Exclama Bombon, Bellota y Burbuja estaban dispuestas a retirarse, pero de pronto se escuchan grandes pasos, seguidos por un extraño temblor. Las PPG y los RRB se sorprenden y observan a su alrededor confundidos.

-¡¡Pensaron que seria tan facil vencerme???!!!! ¡¡Sigan soñando, fenómenos!!!!-

Princesa aparece de repente, volando. Es seguida por los dos robots contra los que habian luchado Bombon y Brick, y Burbuja y Boomer. El robot supuestamente destruido por Bellota y Butch se levanta.

-No puede ser…-

Murmura Burbuja atonita, sus hermanas estaban sin palabras.

-Maldicion… ¿Qué planea hacer ahora?-

Dice Brick de forma impotente. Ellos retroceden.

-¡¡Contemplen la super fusión de mi mega robot- cyborg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Los tres robots saltan y comienzan a fucionarse de una manera espectacular, tipo transformers XD. Finalmente se para en el suelo, su tamaño era el triple que el de antes, y su artillería parecia mortal.

-¡¡ahora es superpoderoso!! ¡¡y ya que estan lastimados y cansados jamas podran derrotarlo!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Muajajajajajjajajajajajajja!!!!!!!!-

Princesa reia como una maniatica.

-¡no nos importa con que nos vengas!-

-¡Vamos a vencerlo igual!

-¡Nunca nos dejaremos vencer por ti!!-

Las PPG saltan hacia el cyborg para comenzar la pelea.

-Podriamos dejarlas solas y huir, total que rayos nos importa lo que les pase-

Dice Butch tranquilamente.

-See, tienes razon, ademas Princesa esta loca y quiere por sobre todas las cosas eliminarlas a ellas, nosotros podemos darle una paliza en otra ocasión-

Dice Brick de la misma forma.

-Yo quiero pelear ahora..-

Brick y Butch giran hacia Boomer confundidos.

-¡Olvidalo! ¡Si las derrota nos hace un favor!-

-No estamos en buenas condiciones, y ni pienses que ayudaremos a las PPG-

-Son unos gallinas ¬¬-

Butch se enfurece y señala a Boomer.

-¡¡¿A quien demonios le dice eso!!?-

-Ellas nos ayudaron a vencer a los robots, ¿y vamos a huir y dejarlas solas?, Tienen miedo de que los venza y que los humille, ¡¡gallinas!!!!!-

Contesta Boomer burlandose.

-Tienes razon… pero lo hicimos porque era completamente necesario, no porque queriamos, ¿verdad Boomer?-

-Ehh… si, creo XD-

-¡Boomer!!-

Exclama Butch molesto.

-Es obvio que nos unimos a ellas porque era necesario, pero si tenemos un poco de orgullo, las ayudaremos a derrotar a esa chatarra y nos vengaremos de Princesa de una maldita ves!!-

Exclama él.

-Bien…-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas apoyarlo en su loca idea?-

Le pregunta Butch a Brick.

-Tiene algo de sentido XD, vayamos!-

Los tres salen volando para combatir al cyborg.

---------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Era realmente impresionante, el poder de los tres robots fusionados era destructivo al limite. Las chicas y los chicos no estaban al 100%, no podian pelear con todas sus fuerzas por las anteriores peleas.

-Esto es genial… mi plan desde el principio era debilitarlos para que cuando mi arma letal se fusione, los extermine sin compasión, todo resulta como lo planeado! Y en este momento las PPG y los RRB estan siendo aplastados como unos insectos!!!!-

Princesa observaba toda la situación desde arriba, levitando.

El cyborg golpea monstruosamente a los chicos, ellos caen al suelo. Las chicas intentan volar velozmente alrededor de este y arrojarle bolas de poder, pero el cyborg las golpea salvajemente con uno de sus brazos, ellas caen fuertemente contra el suelo.

Apenas y podian lanzarles algun tipo de poder, pero el monstruo de metal era indestructible, no tenia daños aparentes, y cada ves que alguien se le acercaba para golpearlo, instantáneamente lo azotaba sin compasión y lo aplastaba en el piso.

Sin mencionar todas las bombas y misiles mortales que les arrojaba.

Bellota y Bombon vuelan tratando de esquivar uno de sus tantos ataques, pero Burbuja no logra escapar y el cyborg la captura en su mano.

-¡¡Burbuja!!!-

-¡¡Suéltala maldito!!!-

Ellas se dirigen a él para atacarlo y para que libere a Burbuja, pero reciben un laser destructivo que las hace salir expulsadas hacia atrás.

-Nooo….-

Boomer se lanza hacia el cyborg sin medir las consecuencias.

-¡¡Espera, Boomer!!-

-¡¡Ese idiota!!-

Brick y Butch lo siguen rapidamente para atacar juntos, pero este los golpea, apartandolos de su camino, captura a Boomer y lo estrella contra el suelo.

-Tenemos que… salvar a Burbuja…-

Murmura Bombon tratando de levantarse lentamente, estaba muy golpeada.

Bellota observa la situación con gran impotencia, arrodillada en el suelo sin una gota de energia. Comienza a entrar en panico.

-No podemos destruirlo… es… es imposible… Burbuja…-

Piensa shockeada.

-Ese tonto… ¿Por qué intentó atacar solo?!.... Butch, ¡tenemos que sacarlo de ahí como sea!-

Exclama Brick, levantandose muy lastimado.

Butch se levanta aturdido y observa a Boomer capturado… no tenia mas fuerza, todos los ataques que lanzaba eran en vano… comienza a horrorizarse y a sentir impotencia.

-Demonios… todo lo que hacemos… no le hace nada… aunque unamos fuerzas con ellas… Boomer…-

Bellota reacciona, y comienza a enfurecerse hasta morir, pierde el miedo y observa al cyborg.

-¡¡¡¡Hey tu!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Sueltala o probaras mi furia, estupida basura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Grita totalmente descontrolada e invadida por el odio y la furia. Bombon se asusta XD y retrocede unos pasos.

Butch lo observa con rabia y odio, no podia dejar que esa cosa aplaste a su hermano. Reacciona y se enfurece perdiendo el miedo. Estaba a punto de enloquecer XD.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGRRRRR!!! ¡¡¡Maldita chatarra defectuosa!!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto???!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Voy a reventarte a golpes!!!!!!!!!-

Grita recontra sacado y furioso XD. Brick lo observa sorprendido, habia recobrado las fuerzas muy rapido.

Bellota y Butch vuelan hacia el cyborg y el dan un puñetazo en la cabeza con todas sus fucking fuerzas. El monstruo de metal recibe el impacto sin prevenirlo y suelta a Burbuja y a Boomer, ambos caen al suelo.

-¡La cabeza!… ¿La cabeza otra ves ¬¬?! Eso no fue muy inteligente de parte de Princesa XD…-

Piensa Bombon al ver nuevamente el punto débil del cyborg. Ella corre hacia Burbuja preocupada. Burbuja se levanta aturdida.

-Pude verlo… la cabeza sigue siendo el punto debil, si nos unimos y le lanzamos un potente rayo, lo podremos destruir como a los robots…-

Le dice a Bombon.

-Estupida… relamente es una idiota XD, la cabeza sigue siendo el blanco, jaja-

Murmura Brick, Boomer se levanta débilmente a su costado.

-Creo que… debemos atacarlo los tres y asi explotara, como los robots…-

Murmura seriamente.

Bellota y Butch retroceden jadeando, habian atacado con todo lo que tenían y estaban exhaustos.

-Por lo menos me saque las ganas de partirle su trasero metálico XP-

Dice él, sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Princesa es una tonta…¡le dimos en la cabeza y los solto! ¡Es obvio que es su punto debil! Jaja-

Dice ella, confiada.

Bombon y Burbuja vuelan hacia Bellota, para ejecutar su plan de atacar con toda su fuerza en un mismo ataque.

Brick y Boomer vuelan hacia Butch.

-¡Ni piensen que podran lograr su cometido!!! ¡¡Ya que aun no han visto el verdadero poder de esta preciosidad!!-

Exclama Princesa, riendo felizmente.

El cyborg comienza a brillar de una manera sorprendente.

-¿Qué… que esta haciendo?-

Se preguntan las chicas, atonitas.

-Esto no es nada bueno…-

Piensan los chicos, esperando lo peor.

-¡¡¡Ahora, ataca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Grita Princesa, señalando al horizonte…

Una super, mega, archi explosión es dirigida hacia ellos. El ataque habia sido tan fuerte que nadie tuvo tiempo para protegerse o tratar de resistir el ataque…

Las PPG caen al suelo derrotadas. Los RRB tambien.

-¡¡Los vencí, jajajajaja! ¡¡Tomen esto imbeciles!! ¡¡ahora podre darles el golpe final sin problemas!!!-

-No… no vamos a…. perder…-

Brick era el unico que aun tenia fuerzas para levantarse, estaba mal herido, pero se pone de pie lentamente para asombro de sus hermanos.

-Brick…-

Murmura Boomer, en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

-Brick…-

Dice Butch al observarlo levantarse para seguir luchando, él no podia moverse por el fuerte golpe que habian recibido. No podia creer que aun tuviera fuerzas para seguir.

-No me rendire tan fácilmente… no contra ella…-

Bombon se levanta adolorida, con mucho esfuerzo.

-Bombon…-

Murmura Burbuja débilmente.

-Bombon…-

Dice igualmente Bellota, ambas no podian levantarse, estaban exhaustas.

Ella observa a Brick a los lejos, él la mira y le asiente con determinación, estaban indicandose el uno al otro que seguirían peleando hasta el final.

Bombon sale volando hacia el cyborg dispuesta a atacar, Brick hace lo mismo.

Este lanza su brazo para golpearla a ella, pero él se interpone recibiendo el daño.

-¡¡Brick!!-

-¡¡Atácalo ahora!!!-

Bombon entiende, alza su brazo y le lanza un rayo de energia a la cabeza, él retrocede herido, pero le lanza un rayo igualmente en la misma zona.

-¡hay que ayudarlos!!-

Bellota y Burbuja reunen fuerzas y vuelan hacia ellos, arrojan un rayo de poder.

-¡¡vamos!!-

Butch y Boomer hacen lo mismo, y lanzan su ataque.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!! ¡¡¡ esto no puede estar sucediendo!!-

Princesa comienza a desesperarse al ver que el cyborg se recalienta, comienza a autodestruirse… y explota definitivamente en cientos de pedazos!!!

----

Las chicas descienden y se tiran en el piso agotadas.

-Lo hicimos… me encantaría festejar, pero nunca estuve tan cansada en toda mi vida XP-

Dice Bellota satisfecha.

-Eso fue increíble Bombon, te armaste de valor para enfrentar sola a ese monstruo, eres la mejor…-

Dice Burbuja sonriendo.

-Nunca estuve sola… no puede creer que haya pasado, pero él me protegió con tal de terminar con todo esto… estoy feliz..-

Bombon sonreia alegremente.

-Brick… eres genial! Es decir, te levantaste y le pateaste el trasero a esa cosa!-

Butch se abalanza sobre Brick y lo abraza con fuerza.

-¡¡Ayy me estas matando!-

Él se aparta olvidando que estaba hecho añicos XD.

-Realmente fue grandioso… jajaja, Princesa debe estar tratando de matarse por haber fracasado XP-

Dice Boomer riendo.

-See… ¿Princesa?..... Princesa…-

Brick se levanta con una sonrisa diabolica, lo que significaba que iba a MATAR (literalmente XD) a la responsable de todo lo que habia pasado.

-¡¡¡Mas te vale que bajes de ahí!!! ¡¡No me obligues a ir por ti ya que sera mucho peor!!!-

Exclama Bellota señalando a Princesa, gritando como una maniatica solo por vengarse.

-¡¡Exactamente!!! ¡¡¡Baja por la buenas o sino tu castigo sera el doble de horrible!!!-

Grita Butch descontrolado, señalandola furioso.

-¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡no me importa que me hayan vencido!! ¡¡le pedire a mi papi que me compre otro robot mas poderoso y mejor!! ¡¡Los destruire a toda costa, ya lo veran!!! ¡¡volvere!!!!!!!-

Ella huye volando a toda velocidad, y llorando por su derrota.

-¡¡Ah no! ¡¡No se escapara otra ves!-

-Ni ganas de perseguirla..-

-Ni ganas de volar...-

Interrumpen Butch y Boomer a Brick, el pierde la emocion de seguirla y se resigna.

-See.. ni ganas de respirar XP.. ya vamonos..-

Estaban mas desganados y cansados los pobres XD, apenas y podian hablar XD.

-Opino igual, vayamonos…-

Dice Bombon con una cara de cansancio de morir.

-Bombon…. ¿puedo hablar con… Boomer?-

-No ¬¬-

Responde Bellota segura.

-Bellota ¬¬, sinceramente no tengo ánimos para preocuparme, no creo que sea algo malo… se que me arrepentire de lo que estoy diciendo, pero ve con él…-

-¡Gracias!-

Burbuja sale corriendo, pero se cansa a los 3 segundos XD, y decide caminar, era mas facil.

-¿Burbuja?-

Pregunta Boomer confundido al verla venir tan directamente. Butch se interpone con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y tu que rayos quieres ¬¬? Él no esta disponible-

-¡¡Ayy Butch ¬¬!!-

Exclama Boomer enojado.

Brick sujeta a Butch del brazo y lo aparta de ambos.

-Deja que el niño haga su maldita vida XP-

-¿¡Que dijiste?! ¡Talvez hayas perdido la razon por todos esos golpes que recibiste! ¡pero yo estoy bien cuerdo y no dejare que ese idiota se acerque a la rubia fea!!-

-Se que me arrepentire de esto, y se que son incoherencias, pero si quiere tener hijos con ella, ya no me importa..-

-¿¿Qué??!! ¡¡Brick!! ¡¡No puedes venir y permitir que ese pedazo de estupido haga lo que…!!!-

Brick se da media vuelta y lo ignora por completo.

-¡¡Oyee!! ¡¡no he terminado! ¡¡escuchame!!-

Él suspira con sueño y se aleja caminando.

--

Boomer le sonreia a Burbuja timidamente.

-Parece que a tus hermanos no les… molesta que estés hablando conmigo-

-Ahora no, porque estan tan cansados que ya no les importa nada XD, pero supongo que a tus hermanas tampoco..-

-Creo que les sucede los mismo XD, cuando reaccionen van a querer matarme..-

-jejeje, he estado pensando mucho…. En lo que hicimos…-

-Si, yo tambien… Boomer, se que esto es nuevo para ti, y creo que seria absolutamente normal que lo rechaces pero… quiero preguntarte algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿quieres ser… mí… mí…?-

Él se sonroja, pensando en lo que estaba por decir.

-¿me estas preguntando si yo quiero… ser tú… es decir… que tu y yo seamos…?-

-¡Si! Que nosotros…-

-¡¡Burbuja, deja de hablar con ese imbecil, y ya vamonos!!-

Grita Bellota molesta y harta de esperar.

-¡¡Boomer, no pierdas tu tiempo con esa estupida y larguemonos de aquí!!-

Grita Butch descontrolado.

-Perdónala, es facil de irritar..-

-Perdónalo, esta totalmente loco XD-

-Pero entonces… hablamos otro dia?-

-¿Qué ibas… a preguntarme?-

-Te lo dire después, jejeje, adios!-

-Bien… nos vemos!-

Los dos se retiran a sus respectivos grupos.

-¡Ya era hora, idiota!-

Le dice Butch a Boomer.

Brick observa a Bombon desde lejos… sonrie sin que nadie lo notara.

-¡A la cabaña! ¡Dormire por dos dias seguidos!-

Exclama riendo.

-¡yo tambien! ¡y Butch se encargara de robar la comida en ese tiempo, jajaja!-

Dice Boomer burlandose.

-¡Si, como no! ¡yo dormire por toda una semana, jajaja!-

Contesta maliciosamente, dicho esto se retiran volando.

Bombon observa a Brick yéndose… la habia salvado, no podia evitar pensar en él, ella sonríe sin que sus hermanas lo notaran.

-¡Merecemos vacaciones por haber combatido tan duro!-

Bellota se estira y bosteza a la ves.

-Es cierto, jejeje, pero me alegro que todo haya salido bien-

Agrega Burbuja riendo.

-Si… todo salio mas que bien… ¡vamonos chicas!-

Las tres salen volando, dejando tres franjas de hermosos colores a su paso.

-----------------

recien ahora... van a comenzar a notarse los sentimientos (Brick, Bombon, ejem) .... veremos que pasa en mis proximos... 37 fics XD, jejeje


End file.
